


蒙古大帝恋爱了8

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864





	蒙古大帝恋爱了8

郑云绒前两天做了个梦，梦里她叫柯林斯，蒙古大帝变成了安啾，两个人穿着一身不属于这个时代的红色衣裳，看着格外喜庆。音乐一响，安啾撩了撩毛茸茸的小裙摆，捧住他的脸，又笑着放开，绕着柯林斯一连转了好几个圈。  
梦里的安啾好美，深邃多情的双眼，直直地朝着他笑，红唇的边缘化开变得模糊，好像是朵娇艳的春花绽放在眼前，郑云绒移不开视线，他想不明白，他说不出来，世上怎么会有那么美的人？他浑都忘了，只想凑上去嗅嗅她，亲一亲，含住她，占有她……  
他把安啾带到胸前，不顾一切地搂住她，吻住她……灯光暗下来，梦中的一切忽然变成了无声，只有那个吻，永远定格在了紫色灯光氤氲的舞台上。  
一切都那么美。  
柯林斯吻了安啾。  
郑云绒吻了阿云嘎。

郑云绒不知道自己怎么了。  
她呆呆地坐在床上，看着像是睡着了其实在思考。蒙古大帝是她的仇人，她不应该日日想着他。  
可是……  
我好想他啊！！！  
郑云绒抬头嚎了一声，却没得到任何回应。  
阿云嘎你听到没？我在想念你啊！  
阿云嘎没听见。  
郑云绒却听到自己胸腔里满是“咚咚，咚咚”的心跳声，某种情绪在她身体里作怪，如同困兽之斗，仿佛立刻就要冲破心口，脱口而出——  
我不会是爱上他了吧？  
绒绒不知道。绒绒是无辜的！

郑云绒这个人，为所欲为，三思而后行这种箴言对她来说是狗屁。  
所以她与周深安排好了醉酒、强吻的戏码，给自己一个台阶下。  
这个前几天还想杀大帝的女人，这几天想睡他。  
周深自然成人之美，尽力配合。  
于是便有了刚才房里那一出。

郑云绒跟着大帝来到澡间，房门略略开启便见一室水气弥漫，宽敞的屋子里头只听见哗哗水声荡漾。绕过红木彩雕四扇屏风，阿云嘎给她脱去里衣，浑身光溜溜的绒绒却不肯入池，环住大帝的脖子，身子紧贴着他，连连摇头，跟个孩子似的耍赖：“我不洗，我怕水～”  
郑云绒从小长在海边，神他妈怕水。  
但是她说什么，阿云嘎都信。她那温柔婉转的声音在澡间来回飘荡，比猫咪叫春动听百倍，叫大帝心都化了，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着她看，把她从上而下，每一寸裸露的肌肤都看在眼里，让她美丽的身体，刻进他的灵魂里。  
大帝脱光了自己的衣裳，把郑云绒抱入白玉水池中，雾气升腾之间，一切都变得朦胧了，与梦境一模一样，郑云绒抬起脸，看着眼前这个人，他是阿云嘎，他是安啾，他是我的爱人。

阿云嘎抓起一把花瓣洒在郑云绒身上，双手抚着她的身体，不像洗澡，倒更像用指尖描摹她的轮廓，一遍又一遍，直到一手触及她身下的阴唇，阿云嘎用指尖轻轻揉弄，郑云绒舒服地仰头轻叹，她的声音脆弱而飘渺：“啊～”  
仰头间修长的脖颈紧绷，好看得诱人。大帝一手按着她的后颈，张嘴吮吸着她的肩，她的颈，舌尖抚弄着她每一寸肌肤，直至一路向上，吻住她的唇，身下的手，缓缓地插入蜜穴。  
那一阵刺痛是真实的，郑云绒想叫，阿云嘎却在她耳边悠悠地：“嘘——”不许叫。  
他一手抽插，另一手抚着她的背，让她放松些，再放松些，指尖的甬道一松一紧间渐渐打开，像是雨后的花蕊，微微颤着，洒下点点雨露。  
阿云嘎深吸一口气，把美人撑起，让她跨坐在自己双腿之上，让肿得早已发痛的小嘎嘎抵住那神秘的入口，他轻轻吻住那张哼哼唧唧的小嘴，借着水流的润滑，缓缓地，缓缓地把龟头挤进去，破了她的身子。  
小嘎嘎探头探脑，挤入潮湿灼热的蜜穴中，先不动弹，热血涌动，足足又胀大一圈，大帝舒服地闷哼一声，被澡间放大了声响，为两人的情欲再添一把火。  
郑云绒被肿胀感冲击着，一波又一波，她紧闭着眼睛，仿佛坠入万丈深渊，一直坠下去，没有尽头。对她而言，阿云嘎实在太大，蜜穴口的疼痛与内里的酥麻重重交叠在一起，她几乎要崩溃了！她喃喃念着：“不要～不要～太大了……”可是大帝抽插的节奏却根本停不下来。  
大帝几乎控制不了自己的身体，一下又一下，越来越快地顶起下落，池水四溅，似为他助威。  
进入高潮的郑云绒止不住地呻吟，那充满情欲而嘶哑的叫声，排山倒海，喷涌而来，像海浪拍打岸边的岩石，涤荡着阿云嘎昏欲的心灵。  
大帝紧绷着身子，做最后十六拍的冲刺，每一下都极快极深，最后突然一股暖流涌出，小嘎嘎颤栗着，满足地倾泻着它的精华。释放的瞬间，阿云嘎觉得觉得这是自己这辈子最幸福的时刻。  
绒绒疼得抱着他的脖子埋在他颈窝里哭出了声，被他抽出时，还嘤咛一声，浑身一哆嗦，感觉身子里一股热流随之一泻千里。  
“我们俩去床上，再做一次。”阿云嘎的声音哑得厉害，好像某种蛰伏在暗处的猛兽，郑云绒想拒绝，却被他不由分说地捞起来，擦干了身子抱到床上。  
郑云绒腿间还不断的有白色黏液流出，大帝拿手指蹭了蹭，送到她嘴边，让她温顺地舔去，然后心满意足地含住她胸前的红珠，然后仿佛膜拜一般，耐心地亲吻郑云绒的全身，最后又与她的唇瓣胶着在一起。  
郑云绒两腿颤动着，神魂颠倒，一半沉迷，一半清醒。  
就在这时，大帝掀起她双腿，抄尿布似的将她抬起，让重新抬头膨胀的小嘎嘎抵住她的后穴。  
郑云绒：？？？？？一下子就清醒了。  
大帝看着她震惊的瞳孔，一怔，忙放下她的屁股和腿，笑着道歉：“不好意思啊，在军中习惯了。”  
大帝，你在军中经历了什么？？？


End file.
